


Her Boys

by maidenstage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Minor Character(s), Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenstage/pseuds/maidenstage
Summary: They say it's the men that girls look to for strength. For Cana, it was more than that, and with that knowledge created the very shape of her being.





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So… _technically_ this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic.  
>  And while I start that off, first let me explain a thing: 
> 
> This fic center's around Cana and the relationships she has with the men in her life. I'm writing this because to me, Cana's influences held little female interaction and given that her childhood centered around finding her father and finding the courage to confess her secret, I wanted to share some light into her story and give an insight on her character. I had actually posted this on my tumblr first, but I decided to post it here for a chance to have a review of it- let me know what you think yeah?
> 
> So, without further ado, here's the prologue to my fic!

* * *

Between one thing or the other, Cana Alberona made her preferences in what she liked known in some form or another. Her drinking was a direct contrast to this choice, yet her habitual vice was never a defining trait that sheathed the card mage. To begin with, her activities as a boozehound were a cleverly crafted façade. Not many knew that once upon a time, she had been a little girl. Once, she had been innocent.

Once, she had loved.

It wasn't a secret that she preferred the company of men. It wasn't so much as a shock to her female friends; in a way, they understood where the reason came from, nor would they judge her for what company she kept. Inquiries to the reason behind her choice never made a verbal impression towards Cana, whether because they never bothered to bring the topic up, or they never thought of it as a big importance. They knew, even without acknowledging it, that her actions were her own, and no matter of persuasion would deter the luscious female from whatever set path she walked on. Truthfully, it was unknown to them on how the lush would proceed towards such inquiry, and with reason.

Growing up in an environment that comprised of mostly males made her preferences lean towards the sterner sex and that condition a mere product of a childhood that lacked a female influence. Not that she was poorer for it of course- Cana still learned all the necessary things a female needed to know, even though the mouth piece was a little more…crude. Such graceless descriptions were perhaps an expected result of her present orientation, but not unnecessarily negative in their outcome.

She came to be a stronger woman for it after all; jaded, cynical perhaps, but never naïve. No one would dare claim that the card mage walked around with her eyes and ears shut to the world surrounding her, that's for sure.

Her being the youngest of her generation to join Fairy Tail had its challenges, though she wasn't without help or a semblance of guidance. Awkward and stumbling explanations of the changes a female went through were common, as well chagrined description of their cycle and other physical attributes that a growing young woman underwent. Though it was unrefined, the point came well across for Cana and in turn, it gave her the sense of humor that was associated with her character, and an ease to the lonely burden she was obligated to bare.

As role models went, Macao and Wakaba were on a low scale of setting a 'good' example for the young mage; being both married and shameless flirts, the same traits that were exemplified of that of her father wrought about a hint of disgust. Here, these men were revered, respected mages who showed admirable courage and strength. Yet beneath their noble surface lay a dogmatic persona that became a fault of their own desires. Though to fault them of their weakness was to fault every human that breathed, and this lesson was the hardest one she learned.

Somehow despite their philandering ways, Cana withheld her judgment and found an uneasy acceptance of their ways. It was never her place to question their choices and she learned a long time ago, that people will do whatever suited their desires. It was just a natural part of life. She may not agree with another person's choices, but she would respect their free will, as long as it never placed anyone in danger.

The choices of her father especially were one she would never fully understand and one that Cana never held a firm grasp on. Though she knew, that what transcended between her mother and Gildarts was long before she had ever been born, there was still the need to understand. She wanted closure, a supposition from her life that had no father to help raise her; that perhaps there was an excuse to his actions, a concrete reason that explained why he left her mother alone to raise their child. Years later, when she was older and held a better understanding of adult relationships, she would learn that the love between two different people was not so simply categorized in mere black or white terms.

Life was not like a coin that you could flip at any given moment. It was a flurry of cards, each outcome holding a different face, and the prediction never showed any crystal clear conclusion. This the drunk seer knew with an intimate certainty, yet as befuddling as it was, one could only accept what the card showed, or deny it and the warning it carried. No middle ground would be bestowed to the ignorant, for life was always a cruel wind to sweep away dust at a violent leisure, often without warning or care.

It was the choice to fight or accept that wind that separated the weak and the strong, the courageous and fearful, and the innocent- ever the innocent. It was her choice to forsake that innocence and gradually grow into a woman whose back bowed to no man and stood proudly despite all adversity. In this she learned; in these pieces that encompassed Cana Alberona, the very fabric of her being was woven by those that she drew strength, courage, and compassion from.

These pieces, some tiny, some great- all taken from the most important men in her life.

Her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a very short prologue, I do want to pick this story back up at some point. Cana is a character I feel has the potential to be amazing, and I hope this fic will show a different perspective of her character that isn't based on the 'drunk beauty' trope.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please give this a comment & kudos if you liked it!


End file.
